


Coming Home

by EmSwe



Series: How it should be [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: Quinn come back home after having been away on a mission, while seperated Carrie and Quinn have both been forced to confront their feelings for each other.





	1. Getting back

One week turned into two, two weeks turned into four and four weeks turned in to six. It´s been nine days since their last contact. Quinn told her that he had managed to track down Mohammad Abbas, and that he was waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Carrie told him that she had managed to get an extraction plan in order through her contacts to help him get out once the hit was carried out. 

But that was nine days ago, NINE. She knows that their contact would be sporadic at best, but still she can´t help but feel like something has gone wrong. He´d found his target days ago and Dar said the mission would last a month tops. He should be home by now. If something has happened to him she has no way of knowing, he can be lying dead in the mountains and she wouldn’t know, or injured or captured. STOP IT, she tells herself. 

He´s after all there to take out a high ranking ISIS leader, who surrounds himself with a big security detail. And Quinn needed to wait and try to take him out without them around or at least not loads of them. That is his only way to get out alive. After he completes his mission, he´ll have to walk 5 clicks through the mountains to get to one of Carries assets on the ground. He will then take Quinn to the Turkish border, where the chief of boarder security owes her big time, he will make sure that Quinn get in to Turkey and provide a car for him. Quinn will then drive to Adana where he will catch a flight to Gothenburg, Sweden and then back to the US. The fact that this mission was unsanctioned means that he needs to fly commercial back home. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
Two more days pass, but then Carrie´s people picks up intel saying that Mohammad Abbas have been killed in a sniper attack. There was no mention about them having any knowledge of who carried out the hit nor that had they captured or killed anyone responsible for it. She closes her eyes, her head falls back and lets out a deep breath that she feels like she´s been holding in for the past 6 week. 

A couple hours later she gets a call from a secure line, it´s Ahmed from boarder control, telling her that her guy has crossed into Turkey and is heading for Adana.

“How did he seem?” 

“Fine, a bullet had grazed hit shoulder but he´s fine. Quite dirty, but fine.” That makes her chuckle slightly.

“So are we even now?” He continues.

“Yes, thank you, Ahmed” She says and hangs up. 

It will take him 3 hours to drive to Adana, then it will take him about 4 hours to fly to Gothenburg and then another 8.5 hours to get back state side. Within 24 hours she will get to kiss him, touch him, love him, and she will never let him go again. 

These past weeks she´d been forced to confront her feelings about Quinn in a way she never done before. Obviously she cares for him, he makes her happy, calm and he makes her like herself better when they are together. Everything is easy with them when they are in private, at work however they still sometimes disagreed, even yelled at each other at times but mostly it just works. And the fear that she´d felt over the past weeks over the possibility of losing him, she´d never felt about anyone else before. She can´t imagine her life without him, and she needs to tell him. 

¨¨¨¨  
Quinn boards the flight that will take him from Gothenburg back home to DC, home to Carrie. The corner of his lips starts to curl at the thought, home to Carrie. He´d never had anyone to go home to before, no one waiting for him, no one who actually cared if he came home and who would be sad if he didn’t. 

This mission is his last one, he had made up his mind when he bandaged his shoulder after the bullet graced him. He will ask to be reassigned, to be out of Dar Adals group, and if they don’t let him go, he will quit. He had tried getting out of the CIA before but failed, this time however he had a reason to get out, and stay out. 

He closes his eyes and rests his head against the headrest as the plane starts to pick up speed on the runway about to take off. In 9 hours he´d be able to kiss her lips, breathe in her smell and touch her body, but now he has 9 hours to dream about what they´d do when he gets back. 9 hours. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
She checks the passenger lists for every flight between Gothenburg and DC to see if she can find one of Quinn´s alias to figure out what flight he´s on. Finally she finds him, he will be arriving in 5 hours. She leaves her office and head to find Saul. She finds him together with Dar in a conference room, most definitely discussing the success of Quinn’s mission. She knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for an invitation to enter. 

“I´m going home.” She states.

“And I´m taking a few days of, so is Quinn. He´ll be in for a quick briefing in the morning, but this is his last mission. And while we´re on leave, you will figure out a new position for him here in the CIA, cause he´s not doing your dirty work anymore.” Saul looks at her a shocked expression on his face but he doesn’t speak. 

“Since when do you think you have any say in what Peter does and doesn’t do?” Dar asks with a smirk while taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Since we started sleeping together, and I am telling you, the two of you better work something out or you´ll lose both of us.” 

“Oh come on Carrie, don’t be so dramatic.” She cocks her head slightly to the side at Dar´s comment. 

“Saul, I´m telling you, figure this out, or we´re done. I´m dead serious.” She turns her heel and walks out, leaving the two stunned men in the conference room. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
The plane landed and came to a stop. He grabs his duffel bag and heads towards the exit, normally he isn’t one of those crazed people pushing and shoving to be the one first of the plane, but he can’t wait a second longer then necessary to get home to Carrie. He quickly passes the security check point and heads towards the sliding doors that lead out to the waiting hall.

He steps through the sliding doors and come to a sudden stop. He sees her and he feels his breath catch in his throat, she´s waiting for him, leaning against one of the pillars, looking as beautiful as when he last saw her. She´s wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white blouse and the biggest smile he´s ever seen on her face. He´s sure his face mirrors hers as he quickens his pace to get to her faster, she does the same. 

He drops his bag on the floor in the same second she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face down to hers before her lips crash down on his. He wraps his arms around her waist, needing to be as close as possible to her, and lifts her slightly off the ground. Her tongue traces his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to her. Neither of them have ever been one for public displays of affection but here they are, in the middle of the airport, in a full on make out session.

She takes a step back once they break apart to look at him, to make sure he´s all right. Her hands caress his face, down his neck and to his shoulders. She feels the bandage on his left shoulder under his t-shirt.

“Are you okay?” 

“Best I ever been.” He answers and pulls her in for another kiss and feels her smile against his lips. 

“Let´s go home” She says and takes his hand in hers and enlace their fingers. He picks up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. They walk in silence hand in hand to the parking garage, she place her other hand on top of their entwined fingers and leans against his shoulders as they walk. He´s finally back and now, she will never let him go.

They pull in to Carrie´s driveway, gets out of the car and walks up to her front door. Quinn step up behind her as she is about to unlock the door, and moves her hair over to one side and bends down and start trailing kisses down her cheek, to her ear and neck. She closes her eyes and her head falls back on to his shoulder, as his hand find the hem of her blouse and start traveling up her stomach and to her breast. He drops his bag on the ground and takes a firm grip on her hip, pressing himself against her and she can feel his hard on against her butt. 

She forces herself to open her eyes and unlock the door, and as she pushes it open she turns around and grip Quinn by his shirt pulling him inside. He bends down slightly to pick up his bag, throws it inside before Carrie´s lips once again come crashing down on his. He kicks the door shut with his heel, and finds himself pressed up against the door as Carrie´s hand starts roaming all over his body. 

She grasp his shirt and pulls it over his head and throws it on the ground, she takes a step back to look at him. She spreads her hands over his toned stomach, trailing kissed from his hips and up his chest. She stops at the bandage on his shoulder and run her fingers over it softly before placing a kiss on top of it. He looks at her and takes in the intimate gesture before he raises his hands to cup her face making her look at him. 

“I´ve missed you.” He says as he looks her in the eyes, she smiles back at him holding his gaze. He bends his head down to hers and kisses her softly. The kiss quickly heats up and she starts working on the buckle of his belt, before moving on to his button and zipper. His hands find the bottom of her blouse and pull it over her head. 

He releases her lips and pulls away so that he can take in her beautiful body. His hands reach out and undo her button and zipper and pulls down her jeans. She steps out of them and he gets rid of his own pants. They stand like that for a few seconds just taking in each other’s bodies.

She yelps as he takes a step forward and throws her over his shoulder and carries her towards the bedroom. He throws her down on the bed, and pulls down his boxer briefs, reveling his hard cock and step out of them. She pops herself up on her elbows so that she can look at the gorgeous man standing in front of her.

He crawls on top of her, forcing her back down on the bed as he hovers above her. He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He holds himself up on his right hand as his left hand starts traveling over hear body, finding her breast. She sits up slightly, making it easy for him to undo her bra, before slipping if off and throws it on the ground. He push her back down on to the bed and trail kisses down her throat and to her breast before catching her nipple in his mouth. She moans at the contact and arches her back to get ever closer to him. 

Her hands travel all over his back and she feels her entire being craving his touch, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. She can’t wait a second longer, she needs to feel him, all of him, she needs him to be inside of her. She grips a fist full of his hair and pulls him back up to her lips. She wrap her legs around his hips making sure he gets the hint.  
“Impatient are we?” He smirks.

“I´ve waited for 6 fucking weeks, I think I´ve been patient enough.” A small laugh escapes him as he positions himself up along her entrance before pushing himself in. A moan escapes her lips and she feels a jolt of bliss through her entire body at finally being connected again. He starts moving slowly at first, letting her get use to his size before he starts thrusting harder. Pulling out almost all the way before pounding into her again making her to whimper. 

His hands go around her back, and take a firm grip on her butt, pushing her hips up slightly as he pounds into her with fast and hard strokes. 

“Fuck Quinn” She moans and throws her head to the side and close her eyes. He looks down on her face taking in the beautiful sight below him. Her closed eyes, the expression on her face as her orgasm is building, her heavy and fast breathing. He speed up his pace even more, feeling her muscles tighten around him. Her hands go around his back and he feels her nails dig in to his back as she comes. 

She´s breathing heavily as he sits up and resting her legs on the crooks of his arms. He pulls her down from her position on the pillow before she manages to catch her breath. He starts pounding in to her hard and pulls her down by her legs to meet his every thrust. She hasn’t been able to catch her breath before she feels another orgasm starting to build, her hand grasp the sheet and she screams out in pleasure as he takes her over the edge once again, before he follows. 

He stops moving and breath heavy, sometimes thrusting into her as the after chock come rushing through him. She feels a feeling of loss as he pulls out of her and falls down on his back beside her. They lay there in silence for a few minutes both of them breathing hard with a thin layer of sweat coating each of them. 

She rolls on to her stomach and pop herself up on his chest, her finger tracing lazy circles on his bare chest. She reaches up and kisses him tenderly. 

“I´ve missed you to” She says as she breaks the kiss, she takes a deep breath and continues. 

“I…umm…did something….when you were away.”

“Okay?” He looks at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“Or I didn’t DO something….I said something….gave an ultimatum…of sorts.” She says shyly.

“Carrie, please just spit it out so we can continue this.” He says and gesturing between the two of them. She takes a deep breath figures she will just say it and be done with it, she looks at the wall next to him as she begins speaking. 

“Well, I told Saul and Dar that you´re done with the Black Ops and that they needed to find another position for you or you´ll quit. Or actually, we´d both quit. Oh and that we´re fucking” She speaks quickly and when she looks up at him she sees a grin starting to form on his lips. 

“Are you serious?” He asks and chuckles.

“I am”

“What did they say?” 

“Saul didn’t say anything really, Dar talked back but they were both pretty shocked.”

“You´re crazy, you know that right.” He says as he looks down to her, she nods and smiles at him. 

“So I´ve been told.”

“I fucking love you.” He says, she pulls away and looks at him with a serious expression across her face. 

“Don’t say that unless you mean it.” She whispers while searching his eyes. He cups her face in his hand and lean his head down to hers, looking her deep in the eyes. 

“I.Love.You” He states again, she smiles at him and kisses him affectionately.

“I love you too.”


	2. Our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of my "How It Should Be" series. Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> ¨¨¨¨¨

The sound of the alarm clock ringing wakes Quinn up, he reach over to the bedside table on Carrie´s side and shuts it off. He groans as he rolls back to his side of the bed and feels Carrie stir awake.

 

“Good morning.” He says husky and kisses her.

 

“Morning.” She answers sleepily when they break the kiss. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and sit there for a few seconds trying rubbing his face with his hands. His back is against her and she smiles as she notice the scratch marks on his back. She pulls the covers off of her and crawls up behind him wrapping her arms around him and presses her upper body to his back. She places soft kiss on his shoulder and continue up his neck, as her hands roam his stomach and chest.

 

“I´ll never get to my briefing on time if you keep that up.” He says smiling, and she place one last kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling back and holding her hands up, smirking.

 

“I´m going with you, we need to talk to Saul and Dar about our future.” She says as he stands up from the bed and turns to her with a huge grin on his face.

 

“What?” She asks.

 

“ _Our future._ I like the sound of that.”

 

“Shut up.” She says and throws a pillow at his face, which he of course catches.

  

¨¨¨¨¨

 

They drive to Langley in her car, but this time, they don’t  go in minutes apart.

  

“Are you ready for this?” He asks her over the car when they´d parked and got out of the car.

 

“I am” She says as he walks around the car, coming to a stop in front of her. He searches her eyes to really make sure, she smiles at him and reaches up and cup his face.

 

“I am.” She repeats and looks deep into his eyes, he smiles back at her with one of those genuine smiles that reach his eyes.  He nods slightly as she pulls his face down to hers and kisses him. The bang of a car door closing two spots over cause them to break apart and Quinn turns around to see who´d ruined their moment.

 

“Fucking Max.” Quinn mutters as Carrie laugh at the expression on Max´s face. Max finds his bearing and stride over to where Carrie and Quinn are standing.

 

“No, you two can´t be doing _that_ here! I can´t keep it a secret anymore, it´s making me crazy! It´s like every time I see the two of you together, I pick up the small hints and looks you give each other and it´s fucking with my head! You need to tell them!” He speaks quickly while pointing between the two of them.

 

“They know.” Carrie says amused.

 

“What?”

 

“They know, Saul and Dar know about us. I told them.” Max looks between the two of them and nods with a puzzled look on his face. 

 

“Okay then, carry on.” He says before heading towards the entry.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

                            

The briefing would take some time and while Quinn was in there with Dar, Carrie goes to find Saul. She knocks on his open door before entering and closing the door behind her, and sits down on the chair opposite Saul.

 

“I thought you were taking a few days of.” He says as he takes his glasses off and place them on the desk.

 

“We are, Quinn´s just here for the briefing so I figured I´d talk to you and see what decision you and Dar have come to.” Saul rubs the back of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

 

“Carrie, before I tell you anything about what Dar and I have talked about I just need to know if you´re absolutely sure that this is what you want. That _Quinn_ is what you want.” The question has Carrie a bit shook though she doesn’t think it shows on her face. Saul is her mentor and friend, she knows he cares about her but still his question surprises her.

 

“I´m sure Saul.” He nods his head in response.

 

“Is he good to you?”

 

“He is. He knows my shit and I know his. He accepts me, all of me, he doesn’t try to change me. He makes me feel grounded and safe.”

 

“He seems to care about you a lot.” That statement makes her smile and she nods in response.

 

“And I him.” They sat quiet for a while, until Saul finally speaks again. 

 

 “Obviously we can´t lose the two of you, you´re too good at what you do. It took some persuading of Dar and Estes but here´s what we can offer. Quinn is out of Dar´s group and will join our team, he will act as an analyst/strategist/safety specialist. His role isn’t entirely clear, but we´ll figure it out. But, and it´s a big but, your relationship can not interfere with your or our work.  Is that clear?”

 

Carrie feels like her head is spinning, she takes in what Saul is saying but it feels like it doesn’t register. Is this really happening? She discreetly pinches her own arm to make sure that she isn´t dreaming.  She´s jerked back to reality by Saul.

  

“Carrie, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal” She says as she raises her eyes to meet his.

 

“Good, you´ll fill Quinn in on his new position?” She nod and gets up from her seat and walks to the door. Just as she is about to twist the handle, she turns back around to Saul.

 

“I have to say, I didn’t think it would be this easy.”

 

“Well, it´s not every day that two of the best agents threatens to quit. But trust me, it wasn’t _that easy_ , Dar is not a happy camper.” Carrie laughs and opens the door and head down the corridor to wait for Quinn.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

                             

She is sitting outside of Dar´s office waiting for him when he exits the room.

 

“There will always be a place for you in my group Peter, if this whole situation doesn’t work out.” Dar tell him and nod slightly in Carries direction making her grimace at the statement.

                                                                                                                                                                                         

“Take care Peter.” Dar adds while shaking Quinn’s hand. Carrie gets up from her seat and come to stand beside him as Dar head back into his office closing the door behind him. Quinn turns to Carrie and smiles, taking her hand in his and enlace their fingers. She smiles back at him and reach up to touch his cheek and gaze into his eyes.

 

“Let’s go home”

 

 

 

 

**THE END OF THE "HOW IT SHOULD BE" SERIES.**

                              

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a part of a collection rather than a multiple chapter´s fic, with the intention of readers not having to read all of the stories unless you want to :) They are connected and in chronological order but you could also just read part 2, 3, 4 or 5 without having to read part 1.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I did my best with the grammar!


End file.
